


party

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just wanted to write something cute, Pining, Slight Hurt/Comfort, not creative enough for a good title, they aren’t dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Michael feels like he’s living in a glorified college frat house.
Relationships: Lily Ki/Michael Reeves, Lily Ki/Micheal Reeves
Kudos: 7





	party

**Author's Note:**

> **slight content warning for alcohol 
> 
> this is a work of fiction. neither michael nor lily has ever mentioned a story like the one I wrote. just wanted to write a wholesome reechu fic :)
> 
> hope all of y’all that were starving are a bit more fed now !
> 
> (story takes place around January 22nd, 2020 ^^)

In the past month alone, Michael has been to two parties. He'll be at another one today, and seemingly a few more in a couple weeks. It's not like Michael has a choice, especially when Fed decides to throw one at the house. He can't work or sleep because of the loud music thumping beneath his feet. Hell, it'd sound like he's downstairs with how thin these walls are. He can't even play games, because everyone he would play with is at the party too. He could always just go out. Maybe take a drive or get food. Then again, it's not like this sort of thing was happening when he was living with Will. Maybe he should break out of his comfort zone. Which sounds good in theory, but in practice, it's him standing in the back corner talking to someone he already knows. Maybe he'll try to talk to one new person tonight. Like he did on the red carpet last week. That could be a good idea, in his head at least.

"Hi, Michael!" Lily says, walking into his room. 

"Jesus Christ, can you at least knock?" He says, catching his breath. 

"It's not my fault you keep your door unlocked. Maybe you should put a sign up next time." She grins. He would generally keep it locked, but he made an exception for her. He's not going to tell her that. Instead, he says, 

"Is it that hard for you? Oh yeah, let me put a sign up for human fucking decency." They both laughed.

"You excited for the party tonight?" Michael asked, doing his best to sound happy. She pouted. 

"No, I'm still tired from the beach." 

"What's this one for again?" He questions. 

Lily giggled, "I'm pretty sure Fed just didn't want to get drunk alone." Michael agrees.

She gives him a once-over. "You're wearing that to the party?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shoots back. Her words came out wrong. 

"That's not what I meant-" He shakes his head. 

"Impact versus intent, Pichu."

"I was just asking a question! Jeez." She mumbled. "You look fine."

Their doorbell rings. Michael can hear cheering and chattering. People would only start flooding in more after this.

"You ready?" She asks, heading towards the door.

"Nope!" He says with a smile, following close behind. 

Her legs were still sore from yesterday. They left before sunset, but by the time they got back to the house, it was pitch-black. She severely underestimated how far the Ferris Wheel actually was from the beach. When walking down the stairs, she closes her eyes and thinks of the view. She felt really inspired to draw it. It was a lot of pinks, yellows, and oranges. She remembered the conversation they shared. The taste of deep-fried twinkies lingered in her mouth, and it wasn't too bad. She reopens her eyes, becoming aware of her surroundings. She almost slips.

"The fuck was that?" Michael snickered. "Did you blackout or something?" She rolls her eyes, responding with a quick "No."

"You guys made it!" Fed said jokingly, slinging his arm around Michael. He chuckles.

"It was a long ride; I'm just happy to be here." He laughs again. Fed lets go, pointing at the various alcoholic beverages laid out on the table. 

"We got some mixed Soju in the cooler tap. You can just take a full bottle, though. I won't tell anyone." He smirks. "You gonna be designated driver tonight, Micheal?" Fed questions.

"Depends on how many drunken idiots won't be able to take care of themselves." Michael replied. He always seemed to be the first to bring out water to sober people up. He's told her that he switched friends' vodka out for water before.

It always impressed Lily how well he handled his alcohol. Drinking with Michael was embarrassing. He took it incredibly well, while she was a complete lightweight. 

"They'll be fine, man. Get as drunk as you want." Michael is visibly hesitant but nods anyway. Fed moved to the front door, greeting more people. He was a social butterfly, thriving in extroverted situations. He craved talking to people, new and old. She was the exact opposite. Even if she had gotten used to louder environments- even enjoying them a bit, she was still a degen. But so was Michael, so that's comforting. 

The lights flicked off, getting replaced with brighter neon ones. They eventually gravitated away from each other. Lily went over to Aria when she walked through the door, sharing a quick hug and talking about whatever. It wasn't long until they moved to the table. Aria chugs. She hissed. It burned going down. 

"Soju?" Aria offers, stretching her arm out to Lily. 

"It's so early! I didn't think we'd get started so.. fast." Aria laughs.

"I mean, if you don't have any plans for tomorrow- I don't see why not." She says, poking her with the neck of the rice-based drink. She didn't have any plans tomorrow, nothing special at least. Lily takes the bottle, cracking the cap open before taking a sip. It was cold. The strawberry flavoring couldn't drown out the overwhelming taste of alcohol, but it certainly helped. 

Meanwhile, Michael decided to talk to Scarra- before moving to Peter, Poki, and more people he couldn't distinctly remember enough to list. He could feel his nervousness die down with more shots. He felt mellow. No wonder why people are alcoholics. 

Lily could feel it starting to kick in. She knew she had to watch how much she drank, but the idea slowly started to slip her mind. When she bit her lip, it was numb. Pulling out her phone and opening Kako, she tries her best to type out "where are you" to Michael. A couple minutes later, he responded, "near the door." Her throat was dry, and she heavily considered getting water. But she decided to find Michael first. 

She navigated through small and big groups, making her way to the front. It was one of the less crowded parts of the house. Most people were towards the center or living room and had all left the entrance. Her bottle was almost finished now.

"Hi." She said, taking a look at him. His cheeks were slightly pigmented pink. 

"Hi." He said, the alcohol clearly on his breath. She sniffled, cringing. 

"Is that vodka?" She asks curiously. He nods. 

"Tastes like shit, but it's tolerable with a chaser. Wish we had spiced rum." She stuck her tongue out.

"You like that?" He laughed.

"it's not that bad." She didn't believe him. She never liked hard alcohol, always opting for fruity mixed drinks at bars, or something like Soju and White Claws. 

"How many people did you talk to?" She asks, words slurring. He thinks. 

"A lot. How bout you?" 

"A lot." She smiles. Michael looks surprised.

"Hey, look, we're not total fucking losers!" He cheers. She giggles.

They talk about who they've seen and what they said. Lily sits down on their shoe rack while he leans against the wall. 

"How do you know when you're drunk?" Lily asks. "Usually, I can't feel my lips. And then I can't feel my face." 

"My face gets warm, then hot. Brain gets a little fuzzy too." He responded. His face felt warm right now. But it's hard to tell if that's from the drinking or from being with her.

"That reminds me of that song you showed me! It was pretty." They listened to a lot of music together when they hang out. She only listened to OST's, so he does his best to suggest new songs. She was probably thinking of 'Fuzzybrain.' It was on the sad playlist they listened to in Japan.

"I like it a lot. I want to play it on the piano. Like, right now." He laughed.

"We're at a party, bud." He reminds her. She gasps. 

"Oh yeah." Jesus, she was gone already.

"I like your music a lot." She says. They aren't often good to each other. Even if the banter is just jokes. He manages to take the compliment. 

"I'm so drunk." She states, poking her cheeks. "I can't feel my face." 

"The last time I felt this drunk I was.." She pauses, frowning. "I was on a plane. I was drinking wine." She puts her hands over her face. He felt bad. 

"You okay?" He asks, concerned. She shakes her head no. 

"I haven't been sleeping well." He was hoping he didn't have to take care of anyone tonight. But he doesn't mind. If he did, he wouldn't have installed her lights. He wouldn't have helped her build a janky recording studio in her closet. He wouldn't have given her his suit-jacket because she was cold.

"Stay here, real quick." He said, walking away to grab a bottle of water and a couple of Porto's potato balls. 

"You gotta sober up, okay?" She groans, complying. 

"One more sip?" She pleads. He shakes his head. "I can take care of myself, you know." 

"You obviously couldn't." She playfully punches him, downing the water. She gasps again.

"Fed got Porto's?" She exclaims, grabbing the food. 

"He also got pizza, but I know you don't like that." She smiles, looking at him.

"Aw, you remembered." 

"it's not that hard to remember, buddy." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not even that drunk, honestly. I only drank a bottle! How do I get drunk off of one bottle?" She rambled. It was cute. Her voice was slightly drowned out by the music playing in the background. Silence stays for a while until she speaks up again. 

"Michael, Michael- do you know the one song that goes... do do do do do.." He looks at her, confused.

"How the fuck would I know that?" She sighs. 

He racks his mind for the song, gaining a slight idea of what she might mean. 

'Are You Bored Yet?' 

He remembers it, now. Lily really liked it when he played it last time. He should play it again. 

"Be right back." He spoke, leaving for the second time. The music was playing on shuffle through huge speakers, using someones' MacBook. He typed the song in, making sure it was the live version, and added it to the queue. 

The previous song finished, and his plays. The violins start, before fading into the piano notes. Lily's face lights up.

"That's the song! What a co.. co... coincidence." She says, laughing. 

"Really struggled with that word, huh?" He teased. 

"Shut up." She jokes, pushing him again. She hums along, turning to him.

"You gotta sing with me! The second verse is my favorite." His face heats again.

"No, I don't, actually. It's kinda crazy how I don't have to sing with you." She groans.

"You don't even sound that bad! Please?" She asks. The chorus is almost over. His sober, sane mind tells him he'll sound like shit. But his drunk mind says, "that sounds fun!".

His drunk mind wins. 

"Feels like I've known you my whole life

I can see right through your lies

I don't know where we're going

But I'd like to be by your side

If you could tell me how you're feeling

Maybe we'd get through this undefeated

Holding on for so long" 

He's pretty sure he was off-key, but he liked it. He really liked the song, it was a nice song. He really liked her, too. So much it hurt. She finishes the rest of the song without Michael. He's so fucked. So head-over-heels fucked. 

He can't even remember how he got like this, how he fell so hard. It just happened. He didn't bother to think about it. Until one day he retreated back to his room, sat in his chair, and thought- "fuck." 

"Maybe if I acknowledge it, it'll be easier." - is a lie he told himself a week or two ago. It is most definitely not. In fact, it's worse. He would just write it off as some silly, passing feeling. But he hasn't felt something this strong ever. Not even in his previous relationship of four fucking years. 

He had to make sure to not overcompensate when he happened to look in her direction and smile. It's hard to conceal without making some stupid joke or flirty remark. Every part of Michael wishes he could just compliment her like it's nothing. He feels like he's losing his mind. 

"Such a nice song." She says, smiling. She's completely unaware of his thoughts. "I want to learn that one too." She turns to him, lightly hugging his waist. He froze. 

"You are a good friend, Michael. Thank you." He lets his hands rest on her back, trying to think of something stupid to lighten the situation he was in. But his mind drew a blank. 

"You too." Was that the best he could come up with? 

She pulls away, looking out into the crowd. 

"You're really cool. I like you. ... Hanging out with you." Lily pauses, slowly saying the words and desperately trying to find the right ones. "I just speak before I think! I need to get better at thinking." She started rambling again. 

"No, I get you." He spoke assuringly. "I like you too bud." 

The two of them meant very different things.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, much love <3


End file.
